justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Born This Way
"Born This Way" von Lady Gaga ist tanzbar in Just Dance 2016, Just Dance Now, und Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers 'Classic' The routine is performed by a trio consisting of a two women and a man. Lead Dancer (P2) P2 is a woman with long red hair. She wears half a navy blue blazer which covers a pink top, as well as half a black bra over a black lace shirt, a pair of black one-legged long pants, and navy blue heels, one of which has a leg strap. Her outfit is androgynous, being based to be half masculine and half feminine. Backup Dancers (P1/P3) The backup dancers both wear black diamond encrusted masks and black suits with matching shoes. P1’s (the male's) suit has red accents, and P3’s (the female's) suit has black accents. bornthisway_coach_1_big.png|P1 bornthisway_coach_2_big.png|P2 bornthisway_coach_3_big.png|P3 'Nerd Version' A nerdy boy with the following features: * Brown bobbed hair * Orange sunglasses * Yellow and orange striped sweater * Brown high-wasted pants with a brown belt * Orange socks * Brown shoes In the chorus, his sweater turns turquoise and his pants turn purple. Background 'Classic' The background takes place in a circular warehouse. The walls have black curved bars, around are some light up squares and shining lights. The floors have a white circular lace design. The background is shown to start off as royal blue, and transitions to red. Numerous clones of the backup dancers are shown during the routine. At the chorus, the ceiling curves down with the wall and flashes white on the bars. The middle circle is a fiery orange and the walls rotate accordingly. The background turns black and flashes the dancers in the three circles. 'Nerd Version' The alternate background take place in a large library. During the first and second verses, the bookshelves and wooden floors are brown, the floors having a blue and white tile line. There are large arch windows shining daylight. The books on the bookshelf flash different colors throughout the routine. During the choruses, and for the rest of the routine after the second chorus, the library darkens, with multiple colored panels and the windows shining pink. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: (P2) Raise your arms over your head and back down. (P1 and P3) Bend to the side and lift your arms up and over your head. Gold Move 2: '(P2) Slowly raise your arms. (P1 and P3) Tilt down to the lead dancer. '''Gold Moves 3 and 4: '''Pat your thigh and raise your arms up. oie_BFo6knjyZqkh.png|Gold Move 1 bornthiswaygm1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game oie_az2N3UpF80gL.png|Gold Move 2 bornthiswaygm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game oie_VhIHMPGLfP9x.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 bornthiswaygm34.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 in-game '''Nerd Version There are 7 Gold Moves in the Nerd Version routine:Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, 5, 6 and 7: Bend over and scoop your arms. Gold Move 3: Punch to the left. 2015-10-10_20-56-03.jpg|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, and 7 Nerd_GM1to7minus3.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, and 7 in-game 2015-10-10_20-56-44.jpg|Gold Move 3 Nerd_GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 8 Gold Moves '''for '''P2, and 4 Gold Moves '''each for '''P1 and P3: Gold Moves 1, 4, 7 (P2): 'Move your arms from right to left and raise back your right leg. '''Gold Moves 2, 5, 8 (P2); Gold Moves 1, 2, 4 (P1/P3): '''This is done once at a time. First P1, and then P2 and P3 together: P1: Push your arms to the left, P2: Point to P3. P3: Make a "''What?" pose looking to P2. '''Gold Move 3 (P2): '''Point to P1 and P3 grabbing their hands. '''Gold Move 6 (P2); Gold Move 3 (P1/P3): '''This is done once at a time. First P1, then P3 and finally P2. P1: Open your arms, crossing legs. P3: Same as P1, but without crossing legs. P2: Face right, raise your right arm and raise your left leg. 2015-10-25_14-42-25.jpg|Gold Moves 1,4,7 (P2) 2015-10-25_14-42-43.jpg|Gold Moves 1,2,4 (P1) 2015-10-25_14-43-00.jpg|Gold Moves 2,5,8 (P2), Gold Moves 1,2,4 (P3) 2015-10-25_14-43-28.jpg|Gold Move 3 (P2) 2015-10-25_14-44-53.jpg|Gold Move 4 (P1) 2015-10-25_14-45-10.jpg|Gold Move 4 (P3) 2015-10-25_14-45-40.jpg|Gold Move 6 (P2) Mashup ''Born This Way ''has a Trio Mashup with the theme '''Triplets which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins. It features trios whose dancers are similar in appearance. Dancers (No repeats) * Don't Worry Be Happy (JD2015) * Boys (Summertime Love) (JD2016) * Epic Sirtaki (JD2015) * Uptown Funk Suit Dance (JD2016) * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (JD2015) * Let's Groove (JD2016) Appearances in Mashups Born This Way appears in the following Mashup: Nerd Version *''Chiwawa'' (Nerds) Trivia *This is the fourth song by Lady Gaga in the series, after Just Dance, Applause, and Bad Romance. *This is the second song to have Male/Female/Female dancers, the first was I Kissed a Girl’s On Stage mode. **This is, however, the first Male/Female/Female trio to be used in Classic Mode. *''Born This Way was the first track on ''Just Dance 2016 to be revealed via Instagram. https://instagram.com/p/31cbXjtz-Y/ *The starting lines such as, "It doesn't matter if you love him", and the concluding lines such as, "Same DNA, but born this way" have been removed from the track used in-game. * P3 slightly resembles Heavy Cross. ** However, the dancers aren't the same because of height. Heavy Cross is taller than this dancer. *The background is very ancient. According to the behind the scenes video, the outfits and the background were inspired by Cabaret Codes. *'P2 '''does a pose which is similar to what Lady Gaga did in her music video for ''Applause. *In a teaser picture leaked on various social networks, it is shown that P2 has lipstick on one end of her lips and eye makeup on her right eye. She also has a suit on one end of her body and an outfit that looks similar to Lady Gaga's on the other side. *The routine uses some of the official choreography from the music video. *The routine reuses moves from the following songs. **''Tribal Dance'' **''Crazy Little Thing'' **''Soul Searchin''' **''I Luh Ya Papi'' **''Dance My Generation. *This is the second Lady Gaga's song to be a trio, after ''Bad Romance. This does not count Just Dance’s On-Stage mode. *There is an Italian line in this song (Mi amore vole fe yah). **This is the second time when there is a non-English part in Lady Gaga's song, the first time was Bad Romance where she sang a few lines in French. *The suit was inspired from the music video. The only difference is that the suit in the video is black and white. However, in the game, it is blue and grey. Also, Gaga was wearing the suit on both sides of her body while the dancer used in game is wearing it on one side of her body. *This is the third time in which a song by Lady Gaga used in Just Dance takes inspiration from its respective music video. This comes after the official choreographies of Applause and Bad Romance. *Similar to Hey Mama, the unplayable backup dancers in the background are performed by the same respective person according to the behind the scenes footage. *In the One The Set: Costumes video, it's revealed that this dancers have the teams' favorite costumes. *During the bridge, the background features a girl with short pink hair who may be the beta dancer for this routine. She looks similar to the feminine side of the lead dancer. *P2 was teased through a silhouette posted on Facebook. *The choreography was designed by Cèline Baron. She also designed the All About That Bass choreo. *In the square, P2 appears to be missing her make-up. *The Nerd Version is one of the few with seven Gold Moves in the game, along with Let's Groove, You Can't Hurry Love and Kiss Datte Hidarikiki. Gallery Bornthisway.jpg|''Born This Way'' Teaser 2.jpg|Teaser Image bornthiswayinthemenu.gif|In the menu btwndmenu.gif|Nerd Version in the menu Bornthiswaychallenge.png|World Challenge JD2016 PREVIEW BORN THIS WAY 208104.gif 18656317320 4dd1a22351 o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18223382923_6a81e12405_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18657852959_253ff44501_o.jpg|Gameplay 3 18838916232_dd025c896e_o.jpg|Gameplay 4 Desktop 16-6-2015 3-55-48 PM-982.png|Background kiyuth.png|Behind The Scenes of the lead dancer Asdad.png|Behind The Scenes of the backup dancers 255.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2016 BornThisWayAlternateAvatarExtraction.png|Nerd Version Avatar Born_This_Way_P1.png|P1 Born_This_Way_Lead_Dancer.png|P2 Born_This_Way_P3.png|P3 Pictos-JDNow-BTW.png|Pictograms S8660659618983_1445343269.jpg|Nerd Version Square Videos Lady Gaga - Born This Way Born This Way - Just Dance 2016 Born This Way (Nerd Version) - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2016 - Born This Way Mash-Up Born This Way (Showtime) - Just Dance 2016 Born This Way (Party Master) - Just Dance 2016 Born This Way - Just Dance 2016 - Party Master Mode (Wii U Gamepad View - Reupload) Born This Way - Lady Gaga (Just Dance Now) Just Dance Now Born This Way (Alternate) by Lady Gaga Just Dance 2017 Born This Way by Lady Gaga - 5 stars Just Dance 2017 Born This Way Nerd Version 5 stars ps move ps4 References Site Navigation en:Born This Wayes:Born This Wayfr:Born This Wayit:Born This Waypl:Born This Wayro:Born This Way Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Elektronische Tanzmusik Lieder Kategorie:Trios Kategorie:Gemischte Geschlechtstrios Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Männer Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Lieder mit Alternative Routinen Kategorie:Lieder mit Party Master Modus Kategorie:Lieder mit Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Trio-Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Showtime Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2017 Kategorie:Lieder von Lady Gaga Kategorie:Jerky Jessy Kategorie:Juliana Herrera Kategorie:Grace Bolebe Kategorie:Mehdi Kerkouche